


For You I'd Walk Through Fire

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Episode: s03e14 More Bad Than Good, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Chris comes to rescue Peter and Derek instead of Braeden.





	For You I'd Walk Through Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [rufferto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto) in the [Chris_Argent_Appreciation_Week_2k17_Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Chris_Argent_Appreciation_Week_2k17_Prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> AU: Chris comes in to rescue Peter and Derek.  
> He takes exception to the fact that Peter's finger is cut off and gets revenge for it.  
> For Day 12 Secondary Theme: Trope: Rescue the Bae.

Things were strange, but that wasn’t unusual for Chris to encounter. He had just survived being sacrificed after all thanks to Scott, Stiles, and Allison.

 

There was a new girl in school and Isaac was spending more time with Allison, but that wasn’t the strange part.

 

Allison was having waking nightmares, which was odd.

 

No, the strange part was Derek and Peter were missing. They hadn’t been seen in weeks. The last time anyone had seen them, they were going to take Cora down to the Mexican border after she had healed.

 

And then nothing.

 

The kids were too concerned with their own problems, but Chris didn’t mind. He could do this on his own.

 

Chris was sure the Calaveras had Peter and Derek. There was no one else in the area that would care about the Hales and their business.

 

Chris rented a car and drove down to the border. He didn’t drive right to the Calavera’s home, he parked outside the city and hitchhiked in. He kept his face covered in a red bandanna he bought off a woman and made his way to the Calavera’s, with only his two hand guns.

 

The guy at the front door suffered a broken neck, and a well-aimed rock took out the security camera. Chris opened the door and walked in.

 

He wasn’t going to take out any more people then he had to, there wasn’t a need for theatrics.

 

He slipped down a hall and ignored the art and heirloom furniture, he’d seen it all before. It had been years ago but he had seen it. He ducked behind a corner as he rounded into the next hall.

 

There were two guys standing in front of a locked door, talking.

 

Chris pulled the bandanna down and whistled softly.

 

The guys turned in his direction.

 

Chris went back down the hall and grabbed a large, dust covered, ugly vase.

 

The first guy made it around the corner and Chris smashed the vase over his head.

 

The second guy came up with a gun, but Chris already had his out and fired. Chris took the keys from the second guy’s body and went to the door.

 

He unlocked it and went down stone stairs to a find another door, there was one guard and a tray on a stool. It held a wicked sharp, curved knife. There was blood on it.

 

The guard was already on his feet.

 

Chris pulled his gun up, but didn’t have time to shoot as the guy swung and Chris deflected it using his forearm. Chris stuck the barrel of the gun to the guy’s side and pulled the trigger.

 

The guard dropped and Chris put him out of his misery. He walked to the door and was about to unlock it when someone started shooting at him from under the floor.

 

Chris pushed the door open quickly and went down more stairs.

 

Another door and another guard.

 

Chris walked right up to the guy, before he had time to react and grabbed his gun, using it to hit him in the face.

 

The guy stumbled back and Chris kicked him through the door, breaking the bar that had kept it closed.

 

The final guard’s eyes widened as he recognized Chris. “No,” he got out before Chris shot him. He dropped the rapid-fire gun, he had been the one shooting under the floor.

 

Chris tucked his gun away and walked over to a wooden table, he tried to ignore the other instruments, the electric box that was thankfully off. He snatched up the keys that were there and unlocked Derek’s cuffs.

 

Derek was surprised. As soon as he was free, he went to find his shirt.

 

Chris paused as he went to unlock Peter’s cuffs.

 

“Now really isn’t the time to take in the sights Christopher.” Peter wiggled, he wanted to get out of here.

 

“What happened to your finger?” Chris was staring at the stump, the keys clenched hard in his hand.

 

“Calavera cut it off.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“A woman,” Derek said, as he pulled his shirt on.

 

Chris unlocked the cuffs. “Araya…” He shook his head. He wasn’t surprised. Just mad.

 

Chris glanced at Peter, he was gathering the finger back to his hand, he looked so different, so vulnerable. Chris clenched his jaw. He took the bandanna off and went over, wrapping it around Peter’s hand.

 

Peter stood up, stood still, eyes locked on Chris’s.

 

Chris let his hand linger over Peter’s and then he dropped it. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

“Not yet. We’re not leaving without it,” Derek told him.

 

“Without what?”

 

“A box, it’s ours. It belonged to my sister,” Peter turned and found his shirt. He tossed Derek’s shoes to him.

 

“That’s why you’re here? I thought you were helping Cora.”

 

“We were, originally. Then Peter _happened_ to mention the box.” Derek glared at his uncle.

 

“Whatever, we’ll get it. But we need to go now.”

 

The two followed Chris back upstairs.

 

They made it to the hallway and Chris held up his hand, for the wolves to keep back.

 

There were guards with rifles over the bodies of the two dead.

 

“Do either of you know where the box might be?”

 

“Ground floor, or basement. It should be obvious.” Peter whispered in Chris’s ear, it almost felt like he was pressing up against his back.

 

“Go find it, I’ll keep the Calaveras back.” Chris nodded down the other side of the hall.

 

Peter and Derek went around Chris and down the hall.

 

Chris followed. He had eight bullets left.

 

He used them, shooting any guards that came up behind.

 

Peter and Derek took care of any they encountered, mostly knocking the men out.

 

They came to two dividing hallways.

 

“This way.” Peter nodded at the room ahead, it opened out and was full of more furniture.

 

They hadn’t spotted Araya yet.

 

“I’ll meet you outside.” Chris went down the other hallway.

 

The hallway was dark and silent.

 

Chris had one bullet left. He walked down the winding hallway to a small open room where an electric fan was whirring. Sunlight tried to fight through heavy curtains on the window.

 

Araya turned and Chris fired, clipping her in the shoulder. He scowled and pocketed the empty gun.

 

“Christopher…” She placed a hand over the wound. “¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?”

 

“Why did you cut off Peter’s finger?”

 

Araya waved her other hand. “Persuasion. He wouldn’t talk. You know how he is.”

 

“What did you think he could tell you?”

 

“He knows about a she-wolf…”

 

Chris blinked, he hadn’t heard about a female wolf.

 

“Well, not actually a wolf. That’s just her name.”

 

“And you thought Peter could tell you about her? Why?”

 

Araya stared at him for a long moment. “You don’t know, do you? Not like he would tell you.”

 

Chris took a step forward, the board under his boot squeaked. “What are you talking about?”

 

“He has a child, with the she-wolf.”

 

Peter was a father? Of course he wouldn’t say anything, to protect the child and his…wife?

 

“But he was insistent he didn’t know her or where she was. He might have been playing dumb, but he’s not estúpido.”

 

“So you cut off his finger?” Some part of Chris, a much younger, darker part of him was possessive over Peter. He was Chris’s wolf, they had a history together and if anyone was to hurt him, then it would be Chris.

 

“Why do you care?” Araya searched Chris’s face, slowly realizing what his motive was. She humphed. “Ten cuidado, you get feelings for a wolf and you’ll be nothing more than a push over.”

 

“You have no business knowing this, but I have a new code. We protect those who cannot protect themselves. I like to think it’s a stronger code then just mindlessly killing.”

 

“The Hales can protect themselves just fine.”

 

“Not when you ambush them.” Chris pulled out a knife.

 

He flicked it open and Araya’s eyes narrowed, she swung her arm up to stop Chris and he stabbed her in the hand. He pushed her against the nearest wall and jabbed at the handle, driving the blade into the wall.

 

Araya cried out.

 

Chris glared into her eyes. “You come to Beacon Hills and I will kill you. I don’t want to hear from you again unless it’s to apologize. And even then, I’ll think about it.” He turned to walk away.

 

“¡Eres un hombre muerto! Christopher Argent, do you hear me? You love the wolves and they’ll just tear your throat out!”

 

Chris said nothing. At this point, he figured he’d rather take a wolf over more hunters. He walked out, to find Peter and Derek.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They walked some ways from the Calavera’s house, to a market after getting the box.

 

Derek had it tucked to his chest.

 

Peter was worried that his car, which they had taken to get here, had been stolen. He wanted to get back to Beacon Hills as soon as possible, to fix his finger.

 

“I can stitch you up. But let’s get back to California first. Think you can wait that long?” Chris offered, not sure if Peter would care or not.

 

Peter nodded.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris lead them out of the city and to where his car was parked.

 

He drove back over the border and into California. They pulled over to the side of the road and Chris pulled a medical kit out of the trunk that he had put there.

 

Derek leaned against the car in the setting sun and Chris stitched up Peter’s finger, tossing the bandanna in the trunk.

 

Peter flexed his hand. “Thank you,” he said softly.

 

They knew Chris didn’t have to help Peter, let alone come get them.

 

“Someone had to come get you. Pretty sure the kids wouldn’t know what to do without you there.”

 

Derek snorted and got in the car.

 

Peter went to get in as well and Chris stopped him, grabbing his hand.

 

Peter turned to look at him.

 

“I didn’t kill Araya, but I told her I better not see her again. She’s hurt, she’ll remember it forever. I risked my reputation back there.” Chris stepped closer to Peter, kicking up dust in the road. “But it was worth it.” He cupped Peter’s cheek, who flinched and pulled back for a second.

 

“You’re mine, I think we’ve always known that.” Chris stepped even closer and closed the distance that remained between himself and Peter. “No one’s allowed to hurt you,” Chris whispered. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips.

 

Peter relaxed and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth.

 

Chris plunged his tongue in and slid an arm around Peter’s waist.

 

Chris pulled back from the kiss. “I’m the only one to hurt you.”

 

Peter smirked, eyes flashing. “I’d like to see you try.”

 

“I can hear you!” They turned to Derek who glared at them from the back window.

 

Chris laughed. “I’ll come see you later tonight, if you don’t mind.”

 

Peter shook his head. “I don’t mind at all.” He said nothing about how Chris already knew where he lived.

 

They got back in the car and Chris drove them to Beacon Hills.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chris dropped Derek off at his loft, then Peter at his apartment.

 

Peter kissed him again on the doorstep. “Why don’t you stay now instead of coming back later? Allison can get home from school on her own.”

 

Chris relented, he got the feeling he was going to bend a lot of his own rules for the sake of Peter from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if I forgot any tags  
> Hope this is what you were looking for :)  
> forgive my mangling of Spanish, I used Google translate  
> I'm on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
